This invention relates generally to devices for placement on the interior windshield of an automobile to reflect the sun's rays and to serve as an aid in keeping the automobile interior from excessive heat build-up.
Besides being uncomfortable for passengers, the sun's rays and excessive heat build-up tend to damage a car's interior by cracking seat covers and reducing resale value.
Prior art systems have used foldable reflectors of various materials including plastics layers, cardboard and double face corrugated fiberboard.
The prior art systems have proven to be relatively complex and expensive for the simple sun reflecting task to be performed. Typically, they require numerous fasteners or a complicated score line folding pattern to enable them to be folded back into a portable and storable position.
In more recent years, automobile sun shields have had printed material applied to an exteriorly visible surface. The printed material may promote a particular product or simply be decorative.
The inventors herein have realized that a simpler reflector design could be more economically sold, be easier to use by the average consumer and be less damaging and detracting to the printed material on the face of the automobile sunshield.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an automobile sunshield fabricated of single face corrugated fiberboard material which may be simply rolled open into its desired sun reflecting position in the automobile interior.
It is a further object to provide that the corrugated layer of the sunshield be arranged such that the corrugations are perpendicular to the ground upon installation of the device.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a sunshield having no interiorly positioned fold lines which tend to distort any printed material placed on the outer surface of the sunshield.
It is a further object to provide a sunshield having a mirror receiving cut-out and a mirror post receiving cut-out formed in an upper central portion of the shield to aid in the installation and use of the device.
It is a further object to supply a single standard sized rollable sunshield which is readily usable and unrollable and which may be used for any size automotive windshield.
These and other advantageous objects of the invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows and from the drawings included herewith.